


And My Baby Makes...

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Winchesters (Supernatural), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Were-Creatures, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spnkinkmeme bingo 2020Nothing, just Sam and Dean having passionate sex...only Dean gets overboard with the idea of finally getting to breed Sam.18+ content. Please read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	And My Baby Makes...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the next one in bingo. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Square Filled: Breeding Kink
> 
> Thank you @67-chevy-baby for a quick Beta!

The idea of getting to breed Sam this week was something that popped Dean’s boner every time. Sam was about to go in heat and was already giving off a sweet scent, the one that had Dean getting hard all the time. Whenever he was nearby, Dean would take a deep breath and the scent of an Omega going into heat had him instantly hard. He’d take long cold showers, After all, a Sam going into heat was an angry Sam. Sam would snap at him anytime Dean tried getting close to him. Ultimately, Dean was waiting for Sam to finally go into full heat. He had stopped taking his birth control and they’d had a long hard discussion about being parents. God, the whole conversation was so awkward for Dean as he sat there talking to Sam about their baby while dreaming of a Sam full of his pup… _Dear god…Sam would look so gorgeous and everyone would know that this gorgeous Omega belonged to him._ Dean was so ready for it, he couldn’t wait.

Sam had gone off his meds to go in heat and he could sense it was going to hit him hard. He’d been on suppressants ever since he experienced his first one. Then he had slowly eased off, once mated but continued his birth control. Now though, they’d retired from hunting and we’re living a good life for about two years. His coworker, and friend, Lia was pregnant and looking at her, the nurturing Omega instincts had woken up inside him which led him to beg Dean to give him the pup he craved so much. What he didn’t consider this time was the mood swings and his temper. Finally going off his meds had given him a sharp sense and he could, for the very first time actually, smell Dean. The strong musky scent of an Alpha eager to take his Omega, the pheromones his Alpha released when he scented Sam was all it took for Sam to get wet. 

They were in the library of the bunker, sitting across from each other, Sam was reading and Dean was on his laptop when Sam felt slick pooling down his thighs. He could feel Dean’s lustful eyes on him and that sent him in overdrive. He was wanted, he was needed. Sam doubled up in pain as he could feel his dick getting hard and he simply needed the Alpha to get him pregnant. 

“Dean….I think….think…oh God, it hurts.”

Dean was instantly by his side, picking him up from the chair and situating him on the table. “Fuck, you smell so fucking good, Sam. Gonna breed you good.” Dean licked over Sam’s throat, slowly kissing and nibbling up the jawline till he captured his sinful lips in a long dirty kiss. 

“Uhh…ahh.…hurts, please make it go away,” Sam begged once they broke the kiss.

Dean was rock hard in his jeans. He didn’t think he could make it long. He was already rubbing his hard-on along Sam’s leaking cock. Sam was so wet, it went down through his boxers, seeping through the jeans. Dean made a quick work of clothes and instantly they were naked, staring with lust-filled eyes at each other. 

“Alpha, please… take me...” 

Sam felt Dean fisting his cock which was leaking and he bucked into it. He needed to cum quick. 

“Oh Sammy, you need to cum so bad, don’t you?” Sam moaned and made pretty sounds that had Dean’s Alpha soaring high. 

“So beautiful... you’d look so fucking beautiful full of my pups. Everyone will know you’re mine. That you’re carrying my pups. Mine.” Dean kept fisting Sam and took his time, nibbling his nipples. He couldn’t get any harder than he was already but then Sam came, spilling long thick white ropes and screaming his name. Dean didn’t think he had it in him to take his time and prepare Sam. 

“Oh Sammy, I’m gonna fuck you hard, baby. Don’t think I’ll be able to stretch you. The idea of breeding you alone is so hot.” Dean quickly lubed his dick using Sam’s slick that had pooled on the table. Once he was sure it was enough, he lined up his dick and locked his eyes with Sam. 

“So, beautiful Sammy, look at how your greedy hole sucked me right in. So hot, baby.” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear as he began pounding in and out. He bit on the ear lobe, knowing it triggered Sam. 

Sam was writhing and panting, “Yes, yes…so full. Feel so full Alpha. Come on, harder, fuck me harder. Yeah just like that...” 

Dean picked up speed until he was on edge. The tight heat of Sam’s ass and the sweet scent had him fuck into his Omega harder than usual. 

“Oh..oh..yes…yes…right there…do that again…yes...YES!” Sam was babbling. 

Dean kissed that dirty mouth once again “Gonna knot you and breed you.” Dean whispered and thrusted deeper.

“So, so……deep, Dee…” Sam moaned loud when Dean hit his prostrate and this time entered his womb.

“Yes, breed me, Alpha, wanna have your pups. Please. Please, Dean.” 

Sam could feel Dean’s knot inflating and his own cock hard. He was close, so close. 

“Oh, oh, Alpha, gonna…cum. Kiss me. Please kiss me” 

Dean obliged by kissing Sam while he took Sam’s cock in his hands fisting him up in tandem with his thrusts. His knot was swelling and in two thrusts he felt it pop, just as Sam came shuddering and shouting his name. Again.

The sight of Sam rolling his head back as he spilled the thick ropes of cum all over Dean's hand and then licking it off was Dean’s undoing. He let his Alpha seek pleasure and bit down on Sam’s neck as he came long and hard, deep inside Sam, painting his Omega’s insides. 

They were both spent and too fucked out to do anything. After controlling his breathing, Dean kissed his Omega, secretly hoping he’d knocked up Sam on the first try. 

“You okay there Alpha?” 

“Yeah, sorry I got a little rough. It’s just that….” Dean was cut off mid-sentence.

“Breeding me and making a baby with me gets you hard. Oh Alpha, I loved every second of it. Don’t be sorry.” Sam quipped, giving Dean a shy sweet smile. 

“You’re so hot and add to the fact that you could get pregnant… Jesus Sammy, don’t think I can keep my hands off you once you start showing.” 

Dean gave a thrust up, unconsciously, but he couldn’t seem to take his mind off of a pregnant Sam.

“Easy there cowboy, you need to get me pregnant first.” Sam touched his stomach near his belly button just as Dean unloaded another set of his release inside him. “ I can feel it, you know. Your cum knocking me up, already. God, it feels so good.” 

Dean smiled observing the dreamy look on Sam’s face and couldn’t help but kiss his pretty Omega. Yeah, he thought it was all gonna be good because he couldn’t wait to be a father and secretly couldn’t wait to fuck Sam stupid once he started showing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are most welcome. Find me on Twitter @DWImpala671


End file.
